


Say it Ain't So

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine's mother was cheating on his father when Blaine was conceived. She finally tells him, and a paternity test confirms that the man who's been raising Blaine is not his biological father.<br/>Cue Blaine packing his bags, tears streaming down his face, wondering if the Hummels will let him live with them. His parents have been divorced for years, his mother lives in another state, and Blaine's convinced his Dad won't want to keep taking care of the gay kid that isn't even his.<br/>Blaine's father walks in and is completely shocked. Blaine is his baby boy, his entire world, and no damn paternity test makes his son any less his. Sure he has a hard time accepting Blaine's sexuality, but he loves his child with all his heart. He thought Blaine knew that.</p><p>Bonus: If Blaine's biological father is Filipino, and the only reason the charade has lasted this long is because Blaine passes for white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Ain't So

Blaine gets the letter on a sunny Monday evening. The spring flowers are starting to bloom, and it leaves a perfectly pleasant aroma in the air. The letter is written on thick expensive stationary and the writing is his mothers perfect penmanship. 

He gingerly tears the letter open, fingers deft and shaking. He hasn't heard from her in years. The letter falls into his hand, along with a thin silver chain attached to an antique key. The tag attached to the key tells him it's an accessory that is all the rage for all genders right now. Blaine reads the letter, eyes growing wider at each word, and they jump out at him, cheated on your father, not your biological father, Filipino man, and regret not telling you. They all jump out at him, bold and cutting. 

Blaine slides to the floor the more he reads, the more he sinks lower, until he's resting his chin on his knees, and his arms are wrapped around his head gripping his hair. He's pulling and tugging trying to make sense of it all, head pounding and chest numb from an emotion he can't identify.

She'd gone back to the Philippines for a week to visit family, he was an old lover, they'd reconnected, and it was a short lived affair, but there he was nine months to the day later. He was born three shades darker with more of an almond shaped eye than Cooper. She wrote when he was ten she got a paternity test just to make sure. The results just confirmed what she already knew.

Blaine isn't sure how he made it from the front landing to his room, an entire floor and half the house away, or when he flung his suitcases on the bed and began throwing things in them. His jumbo sized bottle of gel and wax are the first to fall into the open suitcases, followed by his shaving kit, toothbrush, and his favorite bottle of Cologne. His clothes fall in at some point along with three pairs of shoes and his laptop. He's packing his guitar into its case when the door opens and his da- Mr. Anderson walks in. 

"Blaine, son, what's going on?" Blaine throws the letter at him, and starts frantically tapping at the screen of his phone, not even caring that he's not making sense in the text. Just knowing that he needs Kurt, needs a place to stay. Mr. Anderson throws the letter down, it's just a confirmation of what he's known since Blaine was fourteen and needed a blood transfusion after the Sady-Hawkins Dance, and crosses the room pulling Blaine in his arms. 

Blaine fights, sure that he's going to be hit or beaten or something. 

"Breath." The command comes stern and with an air of 'I dare you to disobey me right now.' When he stops and starts to take deep, sharp, breaths he notices the tears that have been falling in rivets down his face. "Calm down, shh." Blaine falls into, who he thought was, his father's chest and clutches the fabric of his white dress shirt, and leans into the slight rocking motion that he's repeating. "I've got you, daddy's got you." That starts a fresh wave of violent sobs.

"You c'n st'p pr't'n now." Blaine mumbles into the man's shoulder."I kn'w you d'n't w'nt a faggot f'r a son." 

Mr. Anderson feels like all the air is sucked out of his lungs, and he can't feel his legs under him anymore. "What?" He whimpers, shocked at the words that fall out of his baby's mouth. Blaine clears his throat and wipes his eyes.

"I said you don't want a faggot like me for a son, now you know I'm not, so you can stop pretending and I'll just leave." Blaine's movement is hindered by the arms that once again wrap around him and pull him in close. 

"Nothing." His dad starts fiercely and repeats more firmly, "Nothing is going to change the fact that you are my son. I stayed up with you into the early hours of the morning when you had colic, raced you to the hospital when you fell out the that tree and broke your leg, pulled your first baby tooth, and I sat in that hospital room everyday holding your hand while you were in that coma. I sat by helplessly when that doctor told me that I wasn't a viable match for your blood transfusion because we didn't have the same blood type, and that it was because your mother didn't share a blood type with you either there was no way that I could be your father, and that they wouldn't be able to get your blood type in for another five hours.

"I watch you take your first steps, I sent you off to your first day of school, and I taught you and your brother everything I know about Polo and fencing. You are my son and you are my whole world, just as much as your brother is. I thought you knew that. I thought you knew that no matter how hard it is for me to accept that you're gay, that you'll never be able to get married in all fifty states, never get to walk down the street with your partner without getting looks that you knew how much I love you, and how much I am willing to fight for you to have those rights. So that document over there, the fifty percent of your DNA, that means nothing, because I was there and that is what makes me your father forever and always." 

Blaine falls into his dads waiting arms, and sobs because he didn't know, but now he does. Later, when Blaine's calmed down the pair work on putting his things away and calming a panicked Kurt down over the speaker phone, and when Cooper comes home for the weekend they don't mention it, because it doesn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or have any affiliations with Glee sadly.


End file.
